jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Nash
Richard Taylor "Dick" Nash (born January 26, 1928) is an American jazz trombonist most associated with the swing and big band genres. He began playing brass instruments at ten. He became more interested in this after his parents died and he was sent to Kurn Hattin Homes for Children (www.kurnhattin.org) in Vermont. At Kurn Hattin Homes, the first instruments he studied were the trumpet and bugle.Trombones Online His first professional work came in 1947 with bands like that of Tex Beneke. After time in the United States Army, where he served and played for a band, he joined Billy May's band. Later he became a first call studio musician in Los Angeles, California.class=artist|id=p108891/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music He was composer, conductor Henry Mancini's favorite trombonist and was featured soloist on several Mancini soundtracks beginning with Mr. Lucky and Peter Gunn. Nash's smooth and mellow trombone solo is featured on the Theme From Hatari! from the soundtrack for the John Wayne film (1962) or Breakfast At Tiffany's (1961) and The Days of Wine and Roses . In 1959 he played bass trombone on Art Pepper + Eleven – Modern Jazz Classics. Discography Henry Mancini *''Peter Gunn'' (1959) *''Mr. Lucky'' (1960) *''Combo!'' 1960 *''The Blues and the Beat'' (featured on "Misty") *''Uniquely Mancini'' (1963) *''Concert Sound of Henry Mancini'' (1964) *''Latin Sound of Henry Mancini'' (1965) *''Big Latin Band of Henry Mancini'' (1968) *''Cop Show Themes'' (1976) *''Lincoln Mayorga & Distinguished'' (1974) *''Symphonic Soul'' *''Theme from Z and Other Film Music'' *''Theme Scene'' (1978) *''Mancini Touch'' (1996) *''Big Band Sounds'' (2000) Lalo Schifrin *''Music from Mission: Impossible'' (Dot, 1967) *''More Mission: Impossible'' (Paramount, 1968) *''Mannix'' (Paramount, 1968) *''Kelly's Heroes'' (soundtrack) (MGM, 1970) *''Enter the Dragon'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros., 1973) Ella Fitzgerald *''Jazz 'Round Midnight: Three Divas'' (1995) *''For the Love of Ella'' (1956) *''Complete Songsbooks'' (1956) *''Sings the Harold Arlen Song Book'' (1960) *''Essential: Great Songs'' (1994) Tex Beneke *''Dancers Delight'' (1996) *'' Music in the Miller Mood'' (2000) Harry James *''Harry James in Hi-Fi'' (1955) Count Basie *'' Anthology'' (2000) *''Anthology'' Japan (2001) Oscar Peterson *''Bursting Out With The All-Star Big'' (1959) *'' Swinging Brass'' (1996) Louie Bellson *''Louie Bellson's 7 '' (1976) *'' Live at Concord Summer Festival'' (1995) Nat King Cole *'' Billy May Sessions'' (1951) Mel Tormé *''Collection'' (1944) *''Finest Hour'' (2001) June Christy *''Best of June Christy'' (1949) Sonny Criss *''Sonny's Dream (Birth of the New Cool)'' (Prestige, 1968) Art Pepper *''Art Pepper + Eleven'' (1959) Ray Anthony *''Jam Session at the Tower'' (1956) Stan Kenton *''50th Anniversary Celebration'' (1991) Les Brown *'' Anything Goes'' (1990) Don Ellis *''Music from Other Galaxies'' Pete Fountain *''South Rampart Street Parade'' (1963) Jimmy Witherspoon *''Jazz Me Blues'' (1998) Tutti Camarata *''Tutti's Trombones'' (1983) Frank Sinatra *'' Duets'' (1993) Nancy Sinatra *''Hit Years'' (1986) Lena Horne *'' Best of the RCA Years'' (1998) Peggy Lee *'' Blues Cross Country'' (1961) Erroll Garner *''Close-Up in Swing'' (1961) *''You Brought a New Kind of Love'' (1963) Anita O'Day *''Jazz 'Round Midnight'' (1954) *''Trav'lin' Light'' (1961) *''Ultimate Anita O'Day'' (1999) * With Erroll Garner Night at the Movies Up in Erroll's (1999) Melissa Manchester *''Help Is on the Way'' (1976) Teresa Brewer *''16 Most Requested Songs'' (1977) Esquivel! *''Four Corners of the World'' (1958) *''Other Worlds Other Sounds'' (1958) Randy Crawford *''Everything Must Change'' (1980) *''Best of Randy Crawford'' (1996) Julio Iglesias *''1100 Bel Air Place'' (1984) Sue Raney *''In Good Company'' (1990) Barry Manilow *''Showstoppers'' (1991) Manhattan Transfer *''Christmas Album'' (1992) Kenny Rogers *''Timepiece'' (1994) Don Swan *''Hot Cha Cha'' Larry Elgart *''Latin Obsession'' Rudiger Gleisberg *''Arabesque'' Paul Chihara *''King of the Olympics'' Julia Migenes *''Smile (Tribute to Hollywood)'' Sonny Criss Orchestra *''Sonny's Dream'' (1968) Hollywood Trombones *''Christmas Songs & Carols'' (1992) New England Conservatory *''Red Back Book/ Elite Syncopations'' (1992) Jean-Pierre Rampal *''Fascinatin' Rampal'' (1994) The Palladium Orchestra *''Big Band Latin Heat'' (1998) Michael Davis *''Brass Nation'' (2000) Various Artist *''All the Things You Are'' (1952) *''Jazz Giants Plays Horace Silver'' (1954) *''Gershwin Songbook: 'S Marvelous: '' (1994) *''Fine Romance: Jerome Kern Songbook'' (1994) *''Complete Gershwin Songbooks '' (1995) *''Gershwin Jazz Round Midnight'' (1998) *''West Coast Jazz Box: An Anthology'' (1998) *''Complete Jerome Kern Songbooks'' (1997) *''Scott Joplin Digital Ragtime/Wall Street Rag'' (1985) *Rob Reiner Peter and the Wolf (1958) *Nancy Nevins (1975) Movie Soundtracks *''Breakfast At Tiffany's'' (1961) *''Charade'' (1963) *''Days of Wine and Roses'' (1962) *Hatari! (1962) (featured soloist "Theme From Hatari!") *Original Soundtrack The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings (1976) *Quincy Jones Roots (1977) *Original Soundtrack King of the Olympics (1988) *Original Soundtrack Sabrina (1995) *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) Sources External links *British Trombone Society Interview *All About Jazz Category:Trombonists